The End is only the Beginning
by Falcano
Summary: Darkness pollutes planet Rarataranium after a major accident, and only one person has the ability to stop it. If you had the option to save the world, what would you do? (AN: My first story ever and is based on characters, events, and a universe I created so be kind and leave reviews)
1. Epilouge

- **EPILOGUE** -

" I used to be an ordinary guy, used to live an ordinary life until it came... The Shift Crystal" - X

- **Year 20124, Month iocom (April - June), Time 12:30 PM, Location Extremist HQ **-

"I can't believe this! After 15 full years of arduous tasking, the trials have finally come to an end!" Said Sabre.

"Indeed they have..." Said Cross with a slightly deviant grin on his face.

The other members of the extremists group didn't really like where the trials were going, after all Cross thought of the idea and he is from an alternate timeline. For all they know, Cross could be trying to use this to his own advantage.

"Once we activate the Shift Particle Generator, the trials will be complete!" Said Sabre, full of excitement.

"How about you start it up then Sabre?" Cross said.

Sabre Then inserts the dark shift crystal into the generator. The grin on Cross's face begins to grow as he watches. One of the extremists looks over at Cross then, at Sabre and shouts:

"Sabre don't start the generator! I think Cross may be up to something!"

But before he knew, it was already too late.

The machine erupted in a dark wave of energy with giant arcs of dark energy whipping through everything, corroding everything it came in contact with. Then, the machine finally blew up in a 50 km dark energy blast, obliterating everything in the blast radius. The blast was worse than that. A year later, It created a plague that spreads at a rapid pace known as the influence. Sooner or later, the multiverses will be corrupted by darkness and there will be no way to reverse it. Only one person can stop this from happening...


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End

- **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End** -

- **Year 20125, Month xocam (October - December), Time 6:00PM, Location X's apartment **-

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I open my eyes and slide slowly out of bed, collapsing onto the floor. I stumble to get up and then i press the power button on my alarm clock, shutting it up. I wearily begin to put my clothes on. White shirt, black jacket with red stripes on the sleeves, grey pants, and green and black sneakers. The usual. I'm not a very cheerful, social guy considering i live in a world that is controlled by darkness. I walk into my bathroom to brush my teeth and take a leak. Nothing special. I leave my bathroom then i grab my keys to leave my small apartment. I walk down two flights of stairs after i leave my apartment to go check my mail. When i open the mailbox, to my surprise i find nothing but a small box around the size of a shoe box. Normally all i find in the mailbox is a ton of mail from people who want to sell stuff to me.

This was strange. I rush back upstairs to go get a look at what was in the box. When i get back in my apartment, i rip open the box, my anxiety bubbling. In the box is a glass cylinder with a crystal glowing white. attached to the cylinder was a note that read: "This was all we could salvage from the blast. Your father, Sabre would have wanted you to have this." I was shocked! I thought to myself "How did this person know who my father was? How did this person know where i lived?!". I had enough of the curiosity so, i decided to open the capsule and figure out what that thing was.

When i opened the capsule i grabbed the crystal to examine it. If i had known what i just put myself into, i would've never touched it. The crystal began to drain it's light and become dark. The light was being transfer into my body! I dropped the now black crystal and it shattered all over the floor.

"HUH?! What's going on?!" I yelled in fear.

That's when the process became... painful. It felt as if the light was disintegrating all of the atoms in my body! I screamed in excruciating pain

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!" My entire body began to glow, light emanating from every part of me.

I began to lift up. Then, i blew up in an explosion of blinding light. This time it was a much bigger explosion than from the one at the extremist facility. It was a 160 km explosion killing billions of people and injuring thousands. The effects of this blast didn't create a plague but, it was worse. At the center of the blast crater, lay me. Unaffected by the total destruction i had caused. I tried to get up but couldn't move. I was in too much pain. " S-some... S-somebody help... P-plea-" Before i could finish i passed out. I see darkness below me, light above me. The darkness was grabbing me like many hands, pulling me down. I tried to break free, pulling the dark tentacles off of me. I struggled to rise but couldn't. Was this the end? Was i really going to die?

"Help me please! Somebody help me!" I yell, but get no response.

" Help me!" I yell again, getting no response.

The darkness continues to pull me in. I get pulled in completely. Everything goes dark. Then i hear a voice.

" You can't stop it".

- **Next Day**-

- **Time 7:00AM, Location Blast Crater** -

I wake up still weary and in pain. Did that dream have some sort of meaning? Was it significant at all? I don't know. All i know is that i need to get out of here. I try to get up and walk but i'm weak. Every step sends pain shooting up my body. I continue to stumble while trying to get out of this 160 km wide hole. I know that trying to walk at this pace is not going to get me out of this hole any time soon, so i began to try and run.

As i ran i continued to pick up pace. i went faster, and faster, and faster, and faster, Until i noticed that i was running at a supernatural pace. I stopped instantly, sending me tumbling across the ground. I got back to my feet still slightly in pain from both the explosion and the fall, Then i started to run again. I ran even faster than before! I knew i had broken the sound barrier this time because i couldn't hear anything. I knew i was running FAST, because not long after i broke the sound barrier i reached the end of the hole and stopped. When i stopped, i collapsed to the ground in laughter, overflowing with joy. Had the crystal really given me powers?! If it gave me the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, what else did it do to me?

"Ugh... what powers could this crystal have given me?!" I mumbled.

"Flight! One of the most basic powers!" I said enthusiastically.

I thought hard. I imagined myself levitating, raising above the ground. I worked. I was actually flying!

"I can't believe this!"I said.

"am i really like a comic book character?!" I examined my hands as if they were special, Then i smiled.

I could feel the energy surging through my body, coursing through my veins. I channeled this energy to my hands, making my hands glow white with energy.

"Here goes nothing..." I said anxiously.

I released this energy from the palm of my hands, sending a medium sized white orb of energy flying into the distance creating an explosion of about as strong as 5 tons of TNT.

"WOW." was all i could mutter.

I have the ability to launch light energy from my hands! How cool is that!

"What other powers could i have... Super strength!" I said to myself.

Then i ran to the largest piece of rubble i could find. It was an oil drum from a gasoline truck. I knew it had to weigh at least a ton and a half, so i ran up to it and gripped it, hands piercing into the side of the large oil drum.

"Cool..." I said with a large grin on my face.

I began to lift the drum. It felt like i was picking up a piece of cardboard! Then, i aimed for a building FAR in the distance and threw it with all my might. I must have over thrown, because the oil drum went clean over the building!

"This is amazing!" i thought, because i was speechless over the fact that i could be a superhero!

I fell to the ground, laughing with joy. My short period of pure happiness was interrupted by a voice saying:

"Your end is near".

I heard that voice before... It was the same voice i heard in my dream!

"What do you mean my end is near?" I yelled out, at nothingness.

"Look around you, darkness is everywhere" The voice replied, with slight happiness.

I looked around as he said that noticing that there WAS darkness everywhere. There was darkness in the form of a slight liquid on the walls and the ground, there were many people corrupted by the influence, There were many dead people from the blast that had happened... from me. I can't believe i didn't notice this before.

"This is insane..." I said, in shock.

"Indeed it is. Don't you just love it? Darkness everywhere." The voice replies, while laughing hysterically.

"You think this is funny?!" I replied, full of anger and my fists charging with energy, ready to release it at anything that was in my path.

"Of course i do. This is what iv'e always wanted... Darkness." The voice replied.

"Who are you?" I said, preparing for him to show up, even though i had a hunch that he wasn't going to.

" I am the darkness that surrounds you." The voice replied, yet this time more serious.

"Ya know X, you shouldn't be mad at me."He said.

"And why is that?!" I said angrily.

"Because i was the one who gave you powers." He said, sounding very serious.

"W-what?" I asked, while looking at my fists charged with energy.

"You should be mad at the people who are leaving you to die on this planet." He said.

"L-leaving me to... Die?" I said, in a sad and slightly angry way.

"Yes. look up." He said angrily.

I looked up into the sky to notice that there where 3 large spaceships, big enough to contain the rest of the world's living, and healthy population on.

"You should destroy them. If you can't live, no one can." He said, in an evil way.

"what?!... I'm not stupid, i know what your doing." I said with my arms folded.

"X, i'm going to give you a choice. You can either join me and be like a god, controlling everything, or you can die a horrible death, a death where i break every bone in your body then i obliterate every atom in your body. you choose..."


End file.
